Campo de Girassóis
by yhad
Summary: Lelouch acorda depois de ter sido atingido pela espada de Suzaku. SuzaLulu! MxM.


**Campo de Girassóis**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Ele abriu os lentamente os olhos, estava tudo escuro, não podia ver nada, sentia todo o corpo dolorido.

Mais isso era estranho não?! Ele não devia sentir mais nada, já que estava morto.

"_Então, e assim que é a morte?! Dói bastante..."_

Sentia todo corpo como se ele fosse feito de chumbo, tudo doía ate mesmo abrir os olhos era doloroso, ele pensava que quando as pessoas morriam elas não sentiam mais dor, mais esse era o seu castigo por todos que ele sacrificou e matou para continuar com seu plano.

- Vejo que finalmente acordou.

Uma voz grave falou, uma cortina foi aberta deixando a claridade do dia entrar iluminando a cama onde estava deitado fazendo seus olhos arderem, em pé perto da janela homem com cabelos castanhos arrepiados o estava encarando. Seu rosto jovem parecia cansado e com profundas olheiras, os olhos verdes antes inocentes e alegres, agora mostravam apenas um vazio sem fim.

- Suzaku?! – Lelouch sussurrou com a foz rouca, sua garganta estava seca e dolorida.

Lelouch rapidamente tentou sentar mais uma dor intensa cruzou seu corpo, olhou para baixo e viu que estava sem camisa e com bandagens cobrindo seu torço.

- Se eu fosse você não tentaria me levantar.

Suzaku disse se aproximando da cabeceira da cama onde havia um criado mudo e pegando um copo de água e alguns comprimidos. Curvou-se sobre Lelouch.

- Agora você tem que tomar esses comprimidos.

- O que está acontecendo Suzaku? Por que eu não estou morto?!

- Como eu disse, tome esses comprimidos, são para a dor! Assim que você os tomar eu explico tudo para você - Suzaku falou em um tom de voz suave e calmo, quase terno.

Lelouch resolveu acatar o que Suzaku dizia pegou os comprimidos de sua mão e os tomou. Suzaku pareceu ficar satisfeito quando Lelouch tomou os comprimidos.

- Então o que aconteceu?- Lelouch perguntou depois de um tempo, se sentindo mais relaxado e com menos dor.

Suzaku se afastou novamente indo em direção de uma das janelas do quarto.

- Por que eu não estou morto Suzaku? Você devia me matar! Por que eu não morri?

- Porque eu não deixei você morrer – Suzaku falou de maneira simples, não se importando em responder todas as suas perguntas – Sabe... Foi realmente difícil conseguir que você sobrevivesse, a espada perfurou a poucos milímetros do coração... Devo dizer que e realmente um milagre que você esteja vivo! Mais eu me esforcei bastante consegui te tirar da passeata sem que ninguém percebesse que você ainda estava vivo, nem Nunally percebeu, ela estava desesperada demais para ver que você ainda estava respirando...

Virou-se para Lelouch com seu rosto agora oculto nas sombras, fazendo com que não fosse possível ver o frio sorriso desenhado em seu rosto.

- Mais por que isso? Tínhamos combinado tudo! Você teria sua vingança... – Lelouch falou confuso, não conseguia entender as ações de Suzaku, por que ele o salvou se o odiava?

Tentou se incorporar para falar, quando sentiu a corrente em volta de seu tornozelo esquerdo. Um frio cruzou o corpo de Lelouch ao sentir o peso da corrente o prendendo a cama.

- Não se preocupe com a corrente, você não vai ficar preso unicamente na cama, ela tem extensão para que você possa circular pelo quarto e o banheiro – Suzaku falou se aproximando ao perceber que ele viu as correntes.

Quando chegou a borda da cama, levantou com delicadeza o lençol expondo o magro tornozelo de Lelouch, que nesse momento estava preso á uma grosa corrente de aço.

- Ah... E Lelouch eu não tentaria fugir ou chamar alguém, esse aposento e a prova de som, e se você tentar escapar eu não vejo alternativa a não ser ter que te manter completamente preso nessa cama... Eu não acho que você gostaria muito disso!

Seu tom de voz era calmo e sereno. Mais era possível sentir o vazio ecoando em sua voz. Um vazio que antes era repleto de vida e de energia, vida que Lelouch conseguiu destruir no dia que a matou.

- Por que eu estou vivo Suzaku? – perguntou, temendo a resposta para sua pergunta.

- Não deu pra perceber ainda Lelouch?! Eu achei que simplesmente te matar não era suficiente!

_**Continua...?**_

* * *

N : Oi! Bem essa e minha primeira fic original, eu já fiz umas duas adaptações antes, mais essa e a primeira fic de minha autoria! (estou realmente nervosa com relação a isso -.-" )

Eu não sei onde essa fic vai parar! Ela pode ter só esse capítulo, ou mais alguns, ou muitos outros capítulos...

Para eu saber o destino dela eu conto com vocês! Por isso comentem, e me digam se vcs gostaram ou não.

Peço para que sejam piedosos e perdoem os erros de português que eu cometo! Eu tenho um leve grau de dislexia, e não tenho ninguém revisando ela comigo! XD

Bjs


End file.
